geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Courage Meets The Blair Witch
Hello my name is Zanorah Diaz. I am making this post because well I had seen something that haunted me for years. I have to tell someone and this is why I'm making this post. One day when I was still in Middle School in the 8th grade. I was a Cheerleader for my School. I have great cheerleading skills and was the best on the team. My coach named Angela Smith was proud of me for my good skills of being a Cheerleader. She said to me "Zanorah Diaz your one of the best actually no #1 best on the team." I actually told her thank you for the complement and then gave her a highfive. "Alright I must be heading off to home I gotta go home for Dinner Tonight. My husband made Tacos." "Okay Ms Angela. I'll be going home to. " Me and My Coach started leaving out the gym then we walked in the Hallway. "See you Tomorrow Angela" I said in a happy tone. "See you Tomorrow to Sweetie ". I was walking until something hit my Flip Flop making me jump in fright. "What was that" I said timidly. I then picked it up and examined it. When I was looking at it Chelsey appeared behind me saying "You found my flashdrive a gift to you from me". She said. "Chelsey What where you doing behind me and what is on this flashdrive?" I said fearfully . "Oh nothing just a little something for you to see". She said. I told her by. I speed walked my way out the hallway. I then walked all the way to my house. When I got home I already put the flashdrive into my computer. It was a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode. I never liked Courage the Cowardly Dog because the show did scare me a lot. When the intro ended. I was a bit worried about what was on there. Mostly because Chelsey had it and Chelsey is a very weird individual. The Title screen came up saying "Courage Meets The Blair Witch." I was very hesitant to watch this because it mainly said Blair Witch. I know what the Blair Witch was. For who don't know who the Blair Witch is I'm gonna give you a quick summary of what it is. The Blair Witch is something that haunts the woods looking for people just wondering in the woods kidnapping and murder the person who goes in there. Yeah very scary I know. It gives me the chills just talking about it. Now getting back to the story the episode starts with the Bagge Family going out on a road trip to the woods and going camping. "Oh What fun this is gonna be Courage going out camping on Vacation just the 3 of us." Muriel Said with joy. Courage nodded his head in agreement. "What about you Eustace ? ". Muriel questioned her husband. "Blah blah blah " Eustace said the Truck entered into the woods and stopping right at a patch of dirt and coming to a stop. "Alright let's get unloading the Truck" Eustace said. When Muriel and Courage got out they started unloading the tent , the sleeping bags, and other camping equipment. The scene pandered to Courage setting up the tent. When Courage was hammering down the last nail he caught a glimpse of something in his right eye. The thing revealed to be 2 sticks in the shape of a plus symbol with some string attached tied on it. Courage started to get a little freaked out. He then running to Eustace sleeping in his chair watching TV he then gets startled by Courage making gibberish. "What?" hey stupid dog" . Courage tried telling Eustace about what he just saw. Then Eustace pulls out his green Voodoo Mask and scares Courage. Eustace laughed. The Muriel banged Eustace on the head with it. "Hey What did I do?" Courage then started to tell Muriel about what he had just seen and walking her over there to see what it was. But she didn't believe him saying "Oh What nice Symbols". Courage started face palm. Muriel then goes back to where she was. Courage was still worried about the thing. The episode then cut to night. "Well Courage this are first time in the woods camping just the 3 of us." Muriel said . "Well goodnight Courage sleep tight we have a big day tomorrow". Courage was still worried about what he seen but then didn't think much of it and went to sleep to. This is where the episode started getting messed up. The episode cut to Courage waking up to use the Bathroom. When Something out of nowhere proceeded to grab Courage violently and brutally slammed him into the tree. Courage the started wailing for help but the thing proceeded to cover his mouth and then if I was younger hearing this would make me Crap and pee my pants at the same time. The creature finally showed its face. The face had a dirty toothy grin, pale face and ragged hair. To wrap up the Crap your pants nightmare the thing let out a roar. The scene then cuts to the next day with Muriel waking up. "Good Morning" Muriel said. "Where's Courage at? " Muriel said she then got up and walked out the tent being greeted with her walking into a 2007 Chevy Suburban with a park ranger livery on it. A park ranger saying "Ma'am". "Courage is that you" Muriel said. Ma'am you might want to look at this but be prepared. Muriel then started walking with the man until they stopped at a path of dirt and the scene cut to almost made me vomit. It was Courage's decapitated leg on the ground. Muriel looked down and yelled "Courage" . Then the episode ended. I was very confused about what I just saw. That was dark. I mean the show was dark as it is. But the fact of Courage dying , the messed up face by the creature, and that one final shot of Muriel horrified screams and face. Wow. I mean did Chelsey make this whole thing all by herself. I wow! I then took the flashdrive out my computer and placed in my shorts pocket. I then got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning I got up at 5:00 am. I slept fine but that episode I still can't get that shit out of my head. Then when it was school time. I found some Ford Crown Vic police cars outside the School. I wondered what was going on. I asked Mr Navarro are principle what was going on and why are the police here. He told me that Chelsey Daniels was being expelled from School because she was uploading disturbing content on flash drive and giving them to kids around the school. I gave him the one I got and told him I seen what was on there. He said you where the last victim it looks like. The police started escorting Chelsey to the cop cars outside. When she was almost out the door she glared at me in complete hatred in her eyes. This is why I'm making this post because Chelsey had a little secret to hide. That episode is still in my head till to this day. This was Zanorah Diaz signing out. Category:Courage the cowardly dog Category:Lost Episodes Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Cartoon Network